


Gluttony

by superlockednegan84



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlockednegan84/pseuds/superlockednegan84
Summary: Dean and Sam’s little sister is dating the King of Hell





	Gluttony

You’d been seeing him for the better part of a year now, and your brother’s and Cas had no clue. It was your little secret. And you preferred to keep it that way. He was the King of Hell after all. They would all flip out. He he loved you. He’d said so, so many times. “What’s on your mind love?” Your head shot up from the book you were reading. You smiled, “You.” He grinned, “I was just thinking of you too pet.” You frowned a little, “You know all this sneaking around will get us in trouble. And now you’re in the bunker.” He smirked, “It’ll be worth it, as long as I have you.”

You smiled at his words. He always knew the right things to say. He moved to you, and grabbed your face, “you are so beautiful.” He kissed you passionately as his hand moved up your side under your shirt finding your breast. You let out a moans as his thumb moved across your nipple. With a snap of his fingers they were both naked and he was already hard. He smirked at you, “Are you ready for me kitten?” You smiled up at him, “I’m always ready for you Sir.” He laid you down on the bed and lined up with your entrance. Then he rammed deep inside you, stilling to give you time to adjust to his enormous cock. You gasp as you pulled him closer then bucked up into him. He took the signal and pulled all the way out before slamming back into you. He picked a brutal pace, and it wasn’t long before you felt the familiar feeling of climax building in the pit of your stomach.“My….King….can….I….come….” He smirked and moved his hand between them to circle your clit. A few circles later and you were spilling your juices all over him as he was spilling everything he had to give deep inside of you.

They jumped as the door burst open and there stood your brother’s and Cas. Dean was the first to talk, “What the fuck Y/N.?” You grabbed for the covers as Crowley rolled off you, “Um, Hi. I believe you boys know Crowley.” Sam narrowed his eyes, “Yeah, we know him, but what’s he doing in your bed?” You gulped, “He’s my boyfriend. We’ve been dating most of the year.” Cas looked at you eyes full of hurt, “Y/N, Crowley doesn’t date.” Crowley scoffed, “I’m literally right here mate. But I see this is a family conversation so I’ll just be on my way.” You sighed, “Great ya’ll scared him away.” Dean turned and punched the wall, “I refuse to let you see him.” You laughed, “I’m twenty-one Dean. I’ll see who I want to see.” Dean scoffed, “Fine but don’t come crying to me when he hurts you.” They all turned and left leaving you alone in your room.


End file.
